


Our First Spring Together

by plumpnanilla



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, chelia loves flowers, i made it ooc to make it cuter, idk how to tag, kind of?, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumpnanilla/pseuds/plumpnanilla
Summary: Chelia absolutely loves spring especially when the flowers start bloomingThis however takes a bad toll on her girlfriend's allergies.(I just wanted my first fanfic to be cute chendy fluff so here is this)





	Our First Spring Together

Flowers were starting to bloom like crazy.

 

Chelia was currently in awe at all the colors scattered about outside. The world was like a canvas and paint was splashed all over it. She was absolutely enamored with the way it all seemed to flow together so well. Spring was her favorite season out of them all.

 

The same couldn’t be said for her blue haired significant other.

 

Wendy was currently in her own hell. She could hardly breathe out of her nose and her head felt heavy and sore. She was currently sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. She had a box of tissues to her left and a lot of pillows to her right. She felt like she was going to die yet she wouldn’t allow Chelia to take care of her.

 

“Come on Chelia I know how much you love spring you can go and have I’ll be fine by myself.” Wendy said with a sort of whine in her tone.

 

“Nope!” said Chelia in the peppy voice she always had. “You’re allergies are really bad and you can’t be by yourself in the state you are in right now. I really don’t mind.”

 

However Wendy could see that she was a little bummed about not being able to go out to see the flowers. She knows flowers are one of Chelias’ favorite things. She would always give them to her whenever they would go on a date or hang out and she would always get a response consisting of a squeal and a hug that would nearly cause her to fall over. She knew that Chelia loved flowers for their smell, their soft petals, and that they were used as a symbol of love.

 

Over the years both girls had learned so much about each other and continue to learn more things all the time. They know what makes each other happy. They know what makes the other uncomfortable. They know little details about each other that no one else would be able to know about.

 

It was almost as if they were a married couple.

 

Wendy often thought about the future of her relationship with Chelia and what might happen. She wanted to be with her forever. They took a big step in their relationship when they decided to move in with each other about 6 months ago. This was the first time Chelia had seen her in her allergy-induced haze that she was used to. She was so afraid that Chelia would be upset about not being able to experience the flowers first bloom with her. Her anxiety was starting to increase and she just kept getting more and more sad. Everything that happened had to be done with one another. Wendy wouldn’t have it any other way. Tears started to build up in her eyes and spilled down her face. She couldn’t help it. This was considered one of the worst scenarios that could happen.

 

“Hey Wendy why are you crying? What happened?! Did I say something wrong?” Chelia asked these questions with worry. It was very rarely that Wendy cried over something. What happened that would lead her to cry now?

 

“No Chelia you did nothing wrong. I-It’s about me. I’m holding you back from doing what you love to do.” Wendy managed to choke out. She grabbed one of the pillows that were next to her and hugged it tight. It’s what she had been using to snuggle with since she wouldn’t allow Chelia to get too close to her out of fear of sneezing on her. “You always love to see the flowers bloom and I’m just holding you back.”

 

“Oh Wendy you’re not holding me back.” Chelia proceeded to sit right next to Wendy ignoring her wishes of not being within at least 2 yards of someone. “You need help right now and I’m more than welcome to try and make you feel better until this spell passes. You can’t help it that this happens and I want to be here with you, ok? So please don’t be upset, I don’t like it when you cry. Plus we can go walk to the park and see all the flowers there once you feel better. How does that sound?”

 

Wendy sniffled a little then smiled. “That sounds lovely to me. Thank you so much Chelia.” She stopped crying and started to perk up a bit

 

“Now that’s the Wendy I know and love!” Chelia exclaimed as she wrapped Wendy in a hug causing the girl to squeak. Chelia laughed and squeezed Wendy tighter. “Wendy you are so cute! And you know what? I would always rather be here with you than anywhere else.” Wendy couldn’t help but blush at that statement but she still felt a sense of warmth and relief wash over her at that moment. She ditched the pillow a nuzzled into the crook of Chelia’s neck. She could honestly fall asleep like this.

 

Yeah she’d rather be here than anywhere else too.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://dasyphyllousforest.tumblr.com/)  
> Wow so I finally got the courage to write my first fanfic.  
> Well here it actually is.  
> A friend of mine really likes chendy so she wanted me to send this to her so she could read over it first and she was shocked at how i could write something so innocent lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I will definitely be writing more fanfics on chendy in the future <3  
> (I might also post this on Wattpad my account on there is [Here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/palpalpastel))


End file.
